1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to solar power and solar panels and, more particularly, to portable and/or mobile solar panels.
2. Background Art
The embodiments herein relate to solar panel assemblies configured so as to be relocated by multiple means, including but not limited to trailer, freight container, and air lifted. More specifically, the teachings herein can be used to charge banks of batteries, and/or used as portable power plants during emergencies and be fully deployed as full time grid tied power plant as well. It has become apparent in light of recent natural disasters, terrorist attacks and military deployments that power outages in areas of concern can happen suddenly. There is a need for emergency management responders and military personnel to have portable power plants that are self sustaining and reliable even under adverse conditions. Fossil fuels for engine based power generators are not always available. Also, a heavy transport means is not always available. Therefore, a stand alone, self sustaining system that can be easily transported is needed.